


Cryptid Club

by Sinner_Writes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: For everyone except Karkat, Gen, Humanstuck, Karkat is Mothman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/pseuds/Sinner_Writes
Summary: Also known as that one where Karkat seriously misunderstood the purpose of this meetup and was too awkward to leave.
Relationships: (hinted), Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Cryptid Club

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and you’ve cosmically fucked up.

When you had been wandering the nearby town at night, you saw an advertisement for a cryptology club. Sounded fucking perfect, right? You could go and meet some actual members of your species for once! So naturally, your stupid ass went to the event.

As it turns out, it was not, in fact, what you thought it was.

Nope! It was a bunch of dumbass teenagers who were all either too high or too fucking stupid to realize that you were not, in fact, in a goddamn costume. And since you’re an awkward piece of shit, you stayed until the end of the meeting.

And then, since you apparently have no self preservation instincts, you kept coming back.

And now these (admittedly likeable) morons are talking about none other than you.

“All I'm saying is that if it were me and Mothman in a parking lot at two am, I can — and would — take him out.”

You discreetly lean away from the blonde. Mental note: Stay the fuck away from Vriska. Every single goddamn meeting, she goes on about fighting whatever cryptid they’re discussing. Honestly, that’s probably the only reason why she and her friend even showed up.

“It isn’t gonna happen because Mothman isn’t real! It’s just a bunch of headers having you all on!” Eridan slams his hands on the table as he says that. You’re pretty sure that the only reason he’s here is because his friend dragged him along. And honestly, as much as an ass as he is, you don’t  _ entirely _ hate him. He has some pretty damn good gossip, even if you don’t know most of the people he’s talking about.

Also, he brings you bowls of gravy and doesn’t ask any questions. So yeah, you  _ guess _ you care about him.

“That’s just what he  _ wants _ you to think,” counters Terezi. Those two are a package deal, and if you had your way, you would have left it on the shelf and walked out of the fucking store.

Eridan scoffs at that, and you just roll your eyes as he debates your apparent lack of existence. The room is, for lack of a better word, chaos.

“Okay, but like, can we all just agree that Mothman can get it?”

You choke on a spoonful of gravy.

“What the actual FUCK?!” The sunglasses asshole turns to look at you with that stupid blank expression still on his face.

“What, you wouldn’t fuck mothman?”

You just stare in a mixture of shock and anger.

“Oh, yes, Karkat! You like Mothman. Would you like to add anything?”

Fuck.

FUCK.

All eyes are on you, and you can’t just refuse to answer. It’s taking all of your goddamn willpower not to puff up in a fear display right now. And even that’s failing — You can barely keep your wings down, and you already feel your fucking traitorous chest fluff starting to rise in an attempt to make you look bigger.

So, failing at a rational response, you decide to go the old meme route.

“That’s my fucking dad,” you deadpan, and the room bursts into laughter.

Someone — you don’t know who — makes some other remark, and then the attention is on them instead. Good. You’re still busy trying to calm yourself the fuck down.

This club was a mistake.

“Hey Kar, you okay?” You look up to see Eridan. He’s got one arm outstretched, as if wondering whether or not to put it on your shoulder. He looks at you with worry.

So, you force a nod.

“I’m fine,” you reply, taking another spoon of gravy. Eridan seems to take that as his cue to plop down next to you and rant about how everyone here is delusional. You crack a smile at that.

Maybe it wasn’t a mistake after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, might not. Idk yet.


End file.
